Connection's
by Shadowdragon66
Summary: Wutai appear's off the coast of Trabia (I do have a good Explaintion) & Sqaull and Co are sent to Investage. Feature's a few charater's from FF7 and 2 of my own creation. Please R&R (Chapter 6 posted)
1. Prolog

FF7 / FF8 Fanfic  
  
Disclaimer I do not own any of the FF8/7 Character's (sighs) But I do own Colt, Paige, Jenn and Katrina  
  
Prolog to Connection's  
  
This Fanfic is set six months after the events of FF8 and about 110 years after the events of FF7 Balamb Garden is still mobile and move's around the world in is currently moving across Galbadia. Squall and his friends kept the two Ragnarok's (They one they found in the time compressed world was not lost). Squall and Rinoa moved in together shortly after the second sorceress war. Irvine and Selphie started going out and still are. Quistis remained a SeeD but also teaches 2 classes a week when she can .Zell eventually asked the girl form the library out her name is Leanne. Squall has resigned from his position as garden commander. Handing over to Xu he took up position as second in command. Rinoa and Irvine automatically became SeeD's after their actions in the second sorceress war. Seifer, Fujin and Rajin were re admitted to garden. The Three finally became SeeD's Less than a month ago. 


	2. Chapter 1: Setting Out

Connections  
  
By Tim Morris  
  
Disclaimer I do not own any of the FF8/7 Character's (sighs) but I do own Colt, Paige, Jenn and Katrina  
  
Chapter 1 Setting Out  
  
A loud knocking woke Irvine instantly he was hit by an alcohol induced headache.  
  
"Shiiit" he groaned "what did I do last night and Where's Selphie."  
  
Irvine looked around half expecting to see Selphie lying naked next to him. But to his relief he saw Selphie slumped on his sofa asleep.  
  
"Shit the Door."  
  
Thinking quickly far too quickly for his heads liking Irvine pulled a pair his pants and threw a sheet over Selphie. Since Garden  
  
Members were not allowed to have a person of another sex in their quarters after curfew.  
  
Irvine opened the door a crack to see Zell Dincht who was hoping from foot to foot. Even though winter was not fully here it was cold inside the garden.  
  
"Hey man" Zell said loudly.  
  
"Too loudly for this time of day, night whatever the hell the time is" Irvine Thought "For Hyne's sake Zell quite down a bit will ya."  
  
"Sorry man but I got urgent orders from Squall" "Go wake Irvine, Selphie & Quistis tell them to meet in the hanger in one hour" Zell said imitating Squall.  
  
"Okay thanks."  
  
"Hey Irvine could you go wake Selphie and Quisty for me the last time I tried that I got yelled at and slapped" Zell stated rubbing his cheek as if it still hurt.  
  
"Sure whatever," Irvine Uttered Squall's old trade mark phase "maybe they did that cuz you were yelling your head off all hour of the day and night" Irvine said sarcastically. Zell looked at Irvine coldly.  
  
"Thanks" Zell walked off muttering something. Irvine closed the door bolting it behind him. Then he heavily slumped onto the door and slid to the bottom. He sighed after the night he and Selphie had just had Irvine was I No mood to go on a mission but duty called. He and everybody else had gone to a bar in Timber seeing as Garden had stopped there to pick up some new students the other's had wisely gone home but Irvine and Selphie had snuck some champagne back with them. A groan emitted form under the sheet.  
  
"Welcome back to the land of the living Sefie  
  
****  
  
Rinoa finished tying the laces on the trainer's. She called out to Squall as she went out of the door  
  
"I'm going jogging see you later" no answer came back she knew Squall had heard. This had become sort of a ritual for Rinoa. She had taken up jogging ever since she had moved in with Squall .A month after the end of the of the second Sorceress war. Now five months later it had become habit rather than choice. Rinoa enjoyed jogging it allowed her to think. Usually Selphie or Quistis would join her but Quisty was prepping the Ragnarok and Selphie was no wear to be found. So she jogged on her own. She wore a pair of grey sweat pants and one of Squall's white sleeveless T-shirt's.  
  
Rinoa decided to modify her route today. She normally went twice round the first floor then down to the library to say hi to Leanne (read the prolog). Then back past doctor Kadowaci's surgery and down and round the rebuilt quad. Then over to cafeteria to pick up hers and Squall's breakfast. Today Rinoa had decided to bypass the Quad and Cafeteria and just go straight home since they had a mission to prepare for. By the time she decided on this Rinoa was half way round the lower floor. As she finished rest of that lap she saw Zell running from the cafeteria he was eating what may once have been a piece of toast. On his back was backpack he wore his trademark shorts and black T-shirt. She Called to him and waved.  
  
"Hi Rin" Zell said jogging along beside her. Rin was the nick name Selphie had invented for her. Squall still called her Rinoa in public but behind closed doors was different matter.  
  
"What you got in that backpack Zell" Rinoa asked curiously. She grinned she easily keeping pace with Zell  
  
"A present for Leanne. Man you've got faster. That training must be worth it."  
  
"Yeah, I love jogging it gives me time to think. What do you do when you want to think." A one word answer came  
  
"Fight"  
  
"Oh"  
  
As they got nearer to library Rinoa asked "Hey Zell have You Got any water."  
  
"Sure Here You Go." Zell Reached into the side pocket of his pack and produced a 1 litre bottle of water and handed it to Rinoa. She unscrewed the cap and tipped her head, opened her mouth and the bottle back the cool water poured over her. It fell over Rinoa's face, hair and soaked her t- shirt. After that she shook her head to get any remaining droplets of water out. Then handed the bottle now empty back to Zell.  
  
"Hey Rin I wanted some left" Zell said Zell Slightly annoyed.  
  
"Sorry I just need to cool off" Rinoa Apologised. They were now running towards the corridor to the Library. Rinoa spotted Leanne unlocking the door. "Say Hi for me" Rinoa asked Zell  
  
"Sure you not coming down" He asked back  
  
"No I'd be a third party okay" Zell nodded and ran over to Leanne. As hid did so Zell produced a package from his backpack.  
  
"Oh well let's hope Squall made breakfast I'm famished" Rinoa said to no one in particular. She again looked over her shoulder and saw Zell and Leanne kissing."  
  
When Rinoa reached her and Squall's room she could smell Bacon and Egg's as she opened the door. Squall Emerged from the Kitchen he was wearing a pair of Jean's and his hair was wet. Rinoa guessed he must have had a shower.  
  
"You look beat" he said  
  
"Yeah I just raced Zell. Thanks for doing breakfast." Rinoa commented him on his cooking she hadn't known he could cook this good.  
  
"That's okay I knew you wouldn't have time get some. Why don't you have as shower now Breakfast should be ready by then" Squall suggested. With that Rinoa entered the shower  
  
****  
  
About twenty minute's later Quistis strolled into Garden's hanger bay. This was filled with various aircraft. The two  
  
Ragnarok's being the center piece. Quistis now wore here hair down on advice of Rinoa garden's current though not by choice fashion guru. As she neared the Ragnarok Quistis saw Garden's current mechanic Joseph Mackenzie she remembered he had always been in the library looking for books on mechanics. He was tinkering with the Ragnarok's main cannon. Quistis shouted a greeting he sat bolt upright banging his head on the cannon.  
  
"Damn it Quisti " He stopped and corrected him self "Miss Trepe don't do that" he rubbed his fore head. She was still giggling at him banging his head.  
  
"She's ready" he said indicting the bright red ship and after a pause he added. " She'll ever be. Just go easy on her she's not been the same since Selphie blew half the circuit's trying that 360 spiral Loop de Loop." He said with a twang of anger and admiration in his voice.  
  
"You still haven't forgiven her have you" The blonde woman said and added "You like her don't you" she asked slyly. The mechanic avoided her question by telling Quistis that the supplies Squall had ordered were all ready on board.  
  
"Thanks Joseph" Quistis said giving him a look that said I'll ask you later. As she started to walk towards the rear hatch Joseph called out and threw her a pair of keys. Quistis then boarded and went up to the cockpit. She sat down in the Pilot's seat and inserted one of the keys into a slot and turned it. The Engine's hummed as they powered up she took hold of the flight stick and pulled it back. The Ragnarok lifted gently off the floor Quistis started breathing normally. She had never flown solo before. Said to her self slowly "Okay Quisty you can do this. You've done it hundred's of times before with Selphie. Quistis slowly nudged the gear stick slowly forward and the Ragnarok responded willingly. And floated out in to the landing pad that had been built on to the front of garden. Quistis slowly dropped the ship down on the pad and breathed a sigh of relief. Wiping the sweat from her fore head she shut down the engine's and went to the briefing room.  
  
****  
  
A Young man stood at the bottom of the ramp to the Ragnarok. He was about six foot and of medium build and had deep violet colourer eye's. His hair was black with red highlights in places. It was spiky with a small pony tail at the back. He wore a red T-shirt which was ripped slightly. He had on black combat boots and green faded weather beaten short's as well, Slung over one holder was a long handled Axe. Over the other shoulder was well used back pack. His name was Colt. Colt walked up the ramp to and into the cargo hold. This was filled with camping gear and the like.  
  
Irvine stood in one corner he was calling out things from an inventory Selphie stood with another girl. She had long black hair which towards the tips was dyed orange. She had on a deep green T-shirt which exposed her belly button. And a pair of grey jeans. Hangings from her belt were two holsters in each rested a long dagger whose hilt's bent towards the end. Colt walked over to Irvine and Introduced him self then to the girls the other one he found out was called Paige. Then he went up to the cockpit. 


	3. Chapter 2: The Mission

Connections  
  
By Tim Morris  
  
Disclaimer I do not own any of the FF8/7 Character's (sighs) But I do own Colt, Paige, Jenn and Katrina  
  
Chapter 2 The Mission  
  
  
  
"He seemed like a nice guy. Kinda cute in a rebellious kind off way" Paige commented on Colt as the door closed behind him  
  
"Yeah but I'm not in a position to say I'm taken" Selphie said "Hey Irvy were finished here how 'bout you"  
  
" Yep close the rear hatch and lets get going. By the way who's flying." He asked  
  
"I don't know Quisty wanted some more lessons' I thought maybe now would be a good time" Selphie mused.  
  
  
  
Irvine walked over to the two girl's as the door closed when he got close to Selphie she embraced him in a bear hug. Irvine blushed  
  
"Sefie there are other people here"  
  
Paige giggled "oh don't mind me. Come on you two lovebird's we better get going."  
  
"Sure" came the stereo reply from Selphie and Irvine. They than followed the route Colt had just taken.  
  
*****  
  
Quistis and Zell stood on one side of the Ragnarok's cockpit talking about who would receive what G.F. and who would go with whom. Squall sat in the navigator's seat and Rinoa sat next to him in the pilot's seat.  
  
"So oh fearless leader where are we going" Rinoa joked playfully. She then noticed Squall was disinterested  
  
"What's wrong" she questioned "you've been mulling over that map since we got here." Before Squall had time to think of an answer the lift to the cockpit rose up. Standing on it was Colt  
  
"Hi" he said greeting everybody. Quistis immediately took a liking to him. Squall stood up  
  
"Hello I'm Squall Leonheart" This he indicted Zell "Is Zell Dincht" Colt shook hand's with Zell "And standing next him is Quistis Trepe." Quistis smiled and said hello. "And last we have…" before he finished Rinoa jumped in  
  
"Rinoa Heartilly" She Beamed always happy to meet new people "Nice to meet you"  
  
"Your general Caraways daughter huh you don't remember me do you" he paused "well nice to meet you again ." Colt said  
  
"Oh I remember you now you worked for HIM a few year's ago" Rinoa said the memory flooding back  
  
"un huh" Colt said grinning " So how've you been keeping"  
  
"Fairly good doin' the usual, becoming a Sorceress, saving all of time, getting engaged stuff like that" She said sarcastically flashing the ring Squall had given her.  
  
"oh just the normal stuff then Rinny" Colt laughed " That's a nice ring, Good catch their Squall"  
  
Squall smiled weekly "Okay let's get going" Everybody but Rinoa and Squall left the bridge.  
  
"What the hell was that" Squall yelled when no one could here him  
  
"He's an old friend. When I younger Colt came to work as a gardener for us. Back then the only 'friends' I had were high class snobs. Colt was different he was one of the first person besides mom to actually see me for a person. Also the reason Colt call's me Rinny was because he used to keep calling me Miss Caraway till I Yelled at him a told him that wasn't my name and to call me Rinny. Okay not that it's any business of yours" Rinoa said hands on her hip this deliberately fast so Squall could not a word in. Squall scratched the back of his head and avoided her gave  
  
"Sorry" He said meekly.  
  
"Thank you now shall we go" Rinoa said forgiving Squall. They then left as Selphie, Quistis and Paige came up the lift. As they passed Squall asked Selphie who seemed a little extra hyper even though she had ring's under her eyes.  
  
"Are you flying us out to the Shumi village." He asked her .  
  
"Nope Quisty wanted another flying lesson's and Paige wanted to watch if that's okay with you" she said rocking back and forth on her heel's.  
  
"Whatever" Squall said then Rinoa, Quistis and Selphie laughed. Paige look slightly bemused. Selphie said between laughs "I'll tell you later"  
  
******  
  
The Shumi village appeared on the horizon as Quistis brought the Ragnarok in for a landing.  
  
"Steady now" Selphie urged "Don't over do it, Keep her steady, Slow up a bit, we don't want to use the village as a stopping post."  
  
"Thanks" Quistis said sarcastically  
  
The Ragnarok descended towards the ground. Quistis eased up the throttle as the updraft blew up the freshly laid down powder. The Ragnarok gained a partial covering of snow as it set down.  
  
"Landing complete" Quistis said through a deep sigh. "We better get down to the briefing room." Both girls got up and went down to the briefing room. Every body was there Squall stood at ease in the front of them arm's behind his back. Colt sat next to Rinoa on the front left row. Zell sat next to her. Quistis took a seat next to him and Selphie sat next to Paige and Irvine. There was much talking between the group Squall coughed and everybody stopped talking and looked at him.  
  
"Right" He began "This mission is a direct order from Edea Kramer, The Shumi tribe, the president of Estar and the Trabain government. A new country called Wutai has appeared of the coast of Trabia we have been asked to land there secretly and hopefully open up diplomatic relations. Also we have been asked to find out how they disappeared and remained undetected. We will spilt into two groups one heading into the town of Wutai proper and the other will scout up the coast. This mission will be a minimum of two weeks. So try to stay out of trouble people. We will issue G.F.s tomorrow morning. We have a day here to buy extra supplies get some extra magic and anything we else we need meet back here tomorrow morning dismissed."  
  
Everybody then got up and left they went back to their quarter's to get some over night things because the beds inside the Ragnarok were not that comfortable. In a few minutes they were all going down to the village by the lift. When they got there Squall, Zell and Irvine went off to book the reservations at the Inn. The girls went to sit by the pond and colt wet to look around he had never been to the village Colt took off his shirt because he found the village hotter than he liked the temperature. Colt had just left the artisan's house when he came across Paige, Rinoa, Selphie and Quistis sitting by the frog pond.  
  
"Howdy girls" He said coolly.  
  
"Hi Colt" They said in unison.  
  
"Whacha talking about" Colt said as he took a seat next to Rinoa.  
  
"Girl Stuff" Selphie said  
  
"Hey does anybody know who designed this place the architecture is amazing down here" Colt said looking about  
  
"No Idea" Said Rinoa  
  
"Un,Un" Selphie shrugged.  
  
"Nope you could probably ask the chief who did" Quistis suggested.  
  
"Hey Paige are you O.K." Selphie asked the girl she had hardly spoken since they got here.  
  
"Yeah just thin.." Paige started. But was interrupted buy a yell.  
  
"Hey Rinoa, Selphie, Quistis" Zell yelled "Your room's are ready come. Book your selves in."  
  
The three girls got up and walked over to the Inn. Leaving Colt and Paige alone together there was a nervous silence till Colt asked  
  
"So when did you pass your SeeD exam" He asked.  
  
"During the Sorceress war I was given the Seed rank for outstanding conduct during the battle of the two gardens." The slim girl answered "What about you" she asked.  
  
"I passed just before Trabia got destroyed" Colt answered. "So this your first mission" He asked curiously  
  
Paige paused before answering "no" she said quietly.  
  
"So what was" Colt Pressed.  
  
"My first mission was to lead the exploration and archaeological team that went the D.S.R.C (Deep Sea Research Center).  
  
"Oh" was the only thing Colt could think of to say. He was mentally kicking himself. The mission ended with only three people surviving. The rest were killed by. His thought's were interrupted by the soft sound of tear's. "Paige" his voice lowered to whisper. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have pressed the subject." Colt wished his aunt was here to guide him. Even thought she wasn't his Aunt by blood. She was really good at making people feel better. She could cheer you up just by smiling.  
  
"Its not your fault" Paige said between sniff's. "You couldn't have known."  
  
"I…. I should have some I know was involved in that incident." Colt said slowly "Great way to console her Colt my boy" He said to him self. Colt nearly slammed his into the hard rock in frustration."  
  
*****  
  
Zell was walking down to the pond to get Colt and Paige when here heard crying. Zell looked ahead and saw Paige crying. Colt was sitting next to her not saying a word. Although he had only known her a few hours Zell felt the need to protect and stick up for her. He had always felt this way about people in need.  
  
"What's Up" Zell asked looking darkly at Colt. Mouthing the words "what did you say?"  
  
Colt stood up rising to his full height and retorted verbally "I said nothing."  
  
"Yeah Bull shit."  
  
Selphie and Irvine raced over seeing the hostility between Zell and Colt rising.  
  
"Hey, Hey , Hey guy's cool down huh" Irvine said as Selphie helped Paige up and took her into the Inn. Colt apologised one more time then pulled on his T-shirt and walked off towards the lift. Zell saw Paige was still distraught and yelled to no one in particular  
  
"Aw crap this I'm gonna teach him some manners" Zell said and he broke into a run. Irvine tried to stop him in vain.  
  
At full speed Zell reached Colt in a few second's he lunged at him. With amazing speed Colt spun round and leapt into the air turning round in mid air. Zell missed his target by a good three feet and went sprawling into the side of a house. The painful impact opened up a cut on his forehead and the blood that ran down his face mixed with the dirt causing a nasty site. Ignoring the pain Zell jumped up to see Colt standing across from him knee's bent form the landing.  
  
"How the.." Zell started before he was grabbed from behind by Irvine and a Shumi "Zell" Irvine growled through gitted teeth. "Leave It." Slowly Zell's struggling ceased.  
  
"Now come back to the Inn, calm down and come back to the Inn and get cleaned up." Irvine ordered leading Zell away. Quistis walked up to Colt who now stood upright.  
  
"Colt" She said softly "Paige wants to speak to you"  
  
"Quistis I've known you less than a day and I've no right to ask you this what so ever. But can you say Squall sent me to get something from the ship. Or something like that please. I just wanna be alone right now." Colt virtually begged the blonde woman. Quistis looked like she was going to say no.  
  
"Okay You'll need these the then" Quistis threw him a pair of key's  
  
"Thanks I owe you one" Colt smiled weekly as he said this. "And don't tell Zell where I am. I don't want him charging after me doing the knight in shinning armour bit."  
  
"Sure" she said as Colt walked off. 


	4. Chapter 3: Sorrow & Sin

Connections  
  
By Tim Morris  
  
Disclaimer I do not own any of the FF8/7 Character's (sighs) but I do own Colt, Paige, Jenn and Katrina  
  
Chapter 3 Sorrow and Sin  
  
Quistis stormed into the Inn as Colt when up to ground level. She burst into the guy's room Irvine was standing pouring some water into a clear plastic bag, Selphie was trying to calm down Paige, and Zell sat nursing his head wound. He was sitting on a bed the Ergize removed. His ripped T- shirt pulled off and flung aside. Some blood had dried on his face and neck the cut was still bleeding. Irvine walked over to Selphie with the bag in hand.  
  
"Selphie can you freeze this for me" he asked.  
  
"Sure" cast blizzard inside the bag.It froze the water making a home made Ice pack. Irvine passed it to and a wet flannel to Zell. Who used it wipe the blood from his face and the bit that spilled on to his chest.  
  
"What the HELL did you do that for" Quistis said scolding.  
  
"Sorry Quisty…" Zell never finished the sentence. He was cut off by Quistis she took up what she referred to as 'Don't you dare mess with me' tone.  
  
"Zell Dincht did you even listen to what Colt had to say or ask Paige why she was upset. Did you to speak to Colt to find out if he was at fault." Zell's head drooped  
  
"Sorry Quistis." He said meekly  
  
"It's not me you should be apologising to." She retorted. Selphie saw that Zell's fore head was still bleeding got up and placed her middle finger on the wound. She concentrated drawing on her own power and that of her G.F. Siren. Selphie summoned the spell Full Cure a blue light flashed and her hand glowed as the spell worked its magic sealing the wound and causing any trace of it to disappear.  
  
"There you go" she said happily her eternal optimism shinning through.  
  
"Thanks" Zell said quietly.  
  
"Now there's no need to tell Squall about this he'd only get mad." Quistis said.  
  
"Tell me about what." Squall's voice came from behind her.  
  
"Nothing." Quistis said turning around smiling."  
  
"Really." He asked  
  
"Really."  
  
"Nothing at all you want to tell me" he asked again.  
  
"nothing at all."  
  
"Okay, Okay you win I'll drop it." Squall said giving up knowing he wasn't going to win.  
  
"Hey Paige have you been crying." Rinoa said appearing beside Squall and stepping over to the girl seated on the bed and plopping down beside her.  
  
"Yes" she confessed. "I got upset because we were talking about our first mission's." Paige paused and took a deep breath. "That's a bit of a touchy subject for me. The mission was the first official archaeological expedition to the D.S.R.C (Deep sea research center). As you probably know the mission ended in disaster only three of us survived. I was picked to lead because of my field experience at the Garden clash. It seemed okay till we reached the Deep sea deposit when we saw a tall dark man he saw us as well but then ran off. We chased after him but he got away. A few moments' later a Dragon burst though the floor followed by a demonic looking beast. They looked like they could be fighting but them they turned on us. I was paralysed in fear of the Dragon. A researcher called Joe just managed to pull me away in time or I'd be dead right now." Paige had been crying lightly till now. Suddenly she burst into a flood of tears.  
  
"It's my fault they died I should have done something." She whimpered. Selphie motioned for the three guys to leave the room without Paige seeing. Squall made up some crummy excuse and left with Zell and Irvine in toe. Quistis said she would get some food for them and left. Selphie put her arm round Paige's shoulders and comforted her.  
  
"There, There It's not your fault." She said soothingly "we've all fought dragons before and only survived by the skin of our teeth. Just ask Zell to show you his claw scar's." she grinned happily  
  
"I…I... suppose so." Paige said meekly "would you mind if I went to sleep now." She asked Rinoa with whom she was sharing a room.  
  
"No of course not I was gonna go to bed soon anyway. Might as well turn in now." Rinoa said as she yawned They said their goodbye to Selphie and both changed into their nightclothes, laid down and went to sleep. A few hours' later Rinoa heard Paige crying and rolling about in her bed. She got up a crept into the next room Rinoa saw that Paige was tossing left and right. Rinoa placed her hand on the girls fore head and a white aura stared to grow from her. In a enthral voice Rinoa said  
  
"Shh, shh my child sleep well I will remove the bad dream's." Rinoa had let her sorceress instinct's take over to calm the sleeping girl. Rinoa felt completely drained from the experience she barely made it to her bed before passing out 


	5. Chapter 4: I want answers not more quest...

Connections  
  
By Tim Morris  
  
Chapter 4: I want answers not more questions  
  
Colt awoke with a jump the sound of engine's surprised him till he remembered where he was.  
  
"Hey." The feminine voice surprised him. Colt was now sitting bolt upright. Paige was sitting across the room from him legs crossed on the customary desk that was in each of the Ragnarok's crew quarters. Colt's face filled with a mixture of embarrassment and fear when he saw his shorts and T-shirt on the floor. Paige laughed at him. "Don't worry you've still got your boxers on." She said between tears of laughter. He relaxed a little when a familiar smell drifted up his nose. "Hey do I smell bacon." Colt asked the black haired girl "Yup With toast and egg's. Its kind of a peace offering to say sorry for getting upset and for not stopping Zell attacking you yesterday." Colt Shrugged "don't worry about it he didn't." "I don't get it from the cut on his forehead I thought you two fought." Paige said puzzled. "Nope I jumped out of the way and Zell went head first into house." Colt informed her as he got out of bed and pulled on a pair of black shorts. "And Dad says I have mom's temper" Colt laughed at the joke only he got.  
  
"Hey I just remembered I never got to ask you yesterday what's your last name." Paige asked the rusty haired male. Colt didn't answer for a few seconds it seemed to Paige as if he couldn't remember what his last name was. "Gainsborough… Colt Tseng Gainsborough." He said finally. "Odd middle name where's it come from" Paige asked. "Its Cetra … um ... Er I mean Centra. It was the name of a very dear friend of my mothers. She used to vist his grave every day." Colt answered there was a twang of sadness in his voice. "Used to." Paige inquired "She passed away a few years ago." He said eyes closed back facing her. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked" Paige then laughed "That was you saying that to me yesterday." Colt pulled on a T- shirt with a logo Paige had never seen before on it. The logo was inside a triangle with a point at the bottom. Inside the triangle was an odd shape. Inside that was the letter T. Paige didn't ask what it meant. "Thanks for the breakfast even though I'm not hungry." "That's okay, Hey what time is it." Paige asked Colt looked at his watch as he fastened it round his wrist. "Nine thirty." "Oh damn Squall wanted everybody down in he hold at nine thirty" She remarked as she walked out of the door "oh and bring your gear and equip any junctions you have. He nodded shoved yesterdays clothes into his pack and shouldered it. He picked up an oblong shaped object that had a set of those small ear phones plugged into it from the desk and clipped it to a belt loop. Put the phones in his ears then grabbed his axe. "Let's go."  
  
Squall stood alone in the cargo bay he had dropped hi usual black leather in favour of a white sleeveless top and a pair of desert camouflage trousers. The Lionheart slung across his back inside a makeshift scabbard. Picking up his Burgan (Ruck sack). He fastened the waist clip and put in over his right shoulder left shoulder so he could still draw the Lionheart if need be. Rinoa, Quistis, Zell, Irvine and Selphie entered the room closely followed by Colt and Paige. Rinoa wore a pair of O.G trousers (Olive Greens) boots with the bottoms of her trousers tucked into them and a blue T-shirt. Selphie for to what seemed the first time in Squall's memorable life was wearing trousers. She was wearing black pants with her usual yellow dress tucked inside at belt height. She had her pack on with the Crescent Wish strapped onto it. Irvine just wore what he usually did as did Zell. Quistis wore a light blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just below her shoulders and her usual orange skirt. Paige wore a bright orange T-shirt and Tie-died pink and blue trousers and her odd weapons on her belt. They all came to attention and saluted Squall "At ease people. Right. First all of you take a tent and a bag of camping gear. Second I said this before but try to avoid any conflict with the natives. And thirdly this is Rinoa's SeeD exam both me and Zell will be evaluating her performance." He paused for a moment then realised he had forgot to say at ease and did so. "Now as for teams Me, Rinoa, Zell and Paige will be scouting the coast for possible landing locations for garden to pick us up and to investigate a odd looking village near the coast. Quistis, Selphie, Colt and Irvine will be heading into what seems to be the town of Wutai to investigate and see what can be found out. Okay everybody move out." He commanded everybody saluted and moved off their camping pick up their gear. As they did so Squall called out "Ten minutes till we leave Quistis I'll radio you later about the details." The blonde Instructor nodded as her team went down the ramp "k Squall speak to you later." She called out. As everybody left the Ragnarok and headed out into the surrounding forests they were nervous as no one knew what was out their expect one person who was with them did.  
  
Authors Note: Any guesses on whoColts parents are. And the member of the team who has been to Wutai before. "The clues are there." Sir David Frost (the host of an English game show called through the key hole.) 


	6. Chapter 5: Sino Nos Animus Dominus ( Let...

Connections  
  
By Tim Morris  
  
Disclaimer I do not own any of the FF8/7 Character's (sighs) but I do own Colt, Paige, Jenn and Katrina  
  
Chapter 5: Sino nos animus dominaus (let our honour rule us)  
  
It was about eight o'clock and Selphie's team were relaxing from the days ten mile hike. They camped in a small clearing. A large rock was at one side and four tents were set up at diagonals to each other a small fire was in the middle of the clearing. Colt sat by the fire cooking some type of stew Irvine was next to him cleaning a revolver and talking. Quistis sat on the rock with a drawing pad on her lap. Selphie sat at the entrance to her tent. She was the least nervous of the whole group as the though of a new place to explore was just like a walk in the park to her. She brown haired girl contemplated the day's events. That mainly consisted of Quistis majorly flirting with Colt. She some response from the newest member of the team. "Hmm we might have a possible guy for Quisty here." She mused to her self. Curiosity getting the better of her Selphie got up and walked over to the rock Quistis was sitting on climbed up in one swift motion. She plopped down beside Quistis. Selphie noticed that she had a tin of various grade pencils next to her. She was drawing the scene in front of her. "Wow Quisty that's really good." Selphie exclaimed. "Yeah I was bored one day when I was at Ellone's studio and did what I though was a crap drawing and Elle said is quite good since then I've been taking an art class." The Instructor explained Selphie stiffed a laugh. "What." Quistis demanded. Between giggles Selphie said "Well Rinoa thought that you had a boyfriend." "Hell no I'm too busy." Quistis said self mockingly. "Man it's really quite out here." Selphie said. At that moment irony chose to bite like a rabid monkey, Deep and painful.  
  
Several deep acid like growls came from the surrounding forest. About five wolves like creatures came from the edge of the clearing. They were like wolves but had long poison dipping fangs and spines along their back starting above the head and went all the way along their back and ended at the start of the table also dripping poison as well. "What the." Colt yelled grasping his axe and jumping to his feet. Irvine also did so and drew a revolver Selphie was weapon less so she would have to rely on magic and Quistis drew her whip she moved to protect Selphie. Who was mid way through casting a spell when one of the Wolves jumped her from behind. She cried out as its poison covered fangs sunk deep into her left shoulder. Quistis spun around, Whip flying through the air it impacted on the side of the creature's head the skull of the beast caved in and it fell to the floor dead. Selphie fell to the floor holding her shoulder in pain. Blood ran through her fingers as Quistis turned to battle he next opponent. Colt was having a slightly easier time. He swung his axe felling two opponent and kicked a third away. Irvine looked over his shoulder quickly and saw Selphie lying on the floor with Quistis standing over her. He drew the a second revolver from a holster at his side. Spun it twice on this finger and fired. "Quistis Down." He yelled the woman did not question but dived to the floor as the bullet shot over her head. Hitting another wolf in the head. He ran over to them and pulled Quistis to her feet. "Shiva come to my aid use your DIAMOND DUST." She called out and the Ice goddess appeared coving their enemies with a sheet of ice which shattered killing most of them. The rest ran with their tails between their legs. Colt ran over to Quistis and Irvine who were crouched over the poisoned Selphie. Quistis motioned to cast Esuna (I think I spelt that right). A glowing light flowed over Selphie but nothing happened to her. "Try an antidote." Irvine said desperately Quistis produced a flask of green liquid from her pocket and poured it between Selphie's lips then forced the sour liquid down the barely conscious girls throat again no effect. "Dammit the poison must be one we've never encountered before because those things are unique to Wutai." Quistis observed "She's also bleeding from the head." Colt said he quickly jumped to his feet and ran over to his Burgan and pulled out some bandages. "I'll do this." Quistis said "You guys get the gear together and pack up the tents were gonna walk into Wutai tonight there's bound to be a cure there and we can't leave this stuff out here for anyone to find." Irvine ordered. The clouds in the night sky had taken a dark turn and looked quite heavy. After about five minutes they had sorted out the gear. Each pack weighed roughly forty pounds Quistis was carrying hers and half of Selphie's which was sixty pounds. Irvine was carrying Selphie in a fireman carry position and a his gun strapped to his back. Colt carried his and Irvine's pack on either shoulders and the other half of Selphie's between them. Thunder cracked above them and rain started to poor. "Colt you can't carry that much weight." Irvine called over the roar of the thunder. "Yes I can." He yelled back "Stop trying to be a hero" Irvine retorted back. Colt just ignored him as they started walking towards the lights of Wutai.  
  
*****  
  
Colt closed his eyes and winced. An excruciating pain assaulted his body "Selphie's the only one who looks happy." He face was graced by a large smile. She must have been dreaming about some thing pleasant in her unconscious dreams.  
  
Quistis' left leg was bleeding badly from a fall and she had also twisted her ankle. Irvine was also in pain from carrying Selphie for so long and no one dared stop to rest or cast a healing spell because even a minute might cost Selphie her life. They were now on the edge of Wutai "I…I…Can't go…onnn." Quistis said as she flopped forward mud splashed up as she landed in it. Colt bent down to check on Quistis he rolled her over and tried to stand but found his legs could not manage it. So he gave in flopping backwards into the mud. Irvine felt his body start to give in he barely managed to put Selphie down. He flopped to the floor him self. Slowly Irvine pulled a revolver out of his coat aiming it in the air the pulled the trigger and gave in.  
  
*****  
  
Doctor Katrina Quyale raced across the streets of Wutai in tow were a couple of para-meds carrying Selphie on a stretcher. Katrina's long raven hair flowed like a sea of black behind her as she ran. "Hurry up." She called behind her above the noise of the rain and thunder Katrina was not surprised they could not keep up for one they were carrying a girl on a stretcher and secondly Katrina had undergone Ninja training just like the famous lady of the pagoda Yuffie Kisagari. But had passed up the Ninja way for a medical profession. Ahead of her Katrina saw Lady Mariu Kisagari's house. She raced to the door and pounded heavily on it. A young male one of the five gods opened it. "I need to see Mariu now it's urgent." Katrina said dispensing with protocol this was an emergency. In a few minutes a woman dressed in a kimono was before her. "Katrina what is this who is that girl." The woman said pointing to Selphie who was now laid out on a couch "She's your Cousin's Daughter Selphie Kisagari." 


	7. Chapter 6: Enter Seifer Almasy

Chapter 6  
  
Enter Seifer Almasy  
  
Disclaimer I do not own any of the FF8/7 Character's (sighs) but I do own Colt, Paige, Jenn and Katrina  
  
Seifer Almasy crept through the dark halls of Balamb garden followed by Rajin and Fujin. He slowly and carefully slipped into the hanger just in time to see a Ragnarok piloted by Xu come in to land. He motioned for the others to follow him. They crouched behind a nearby car. Xu landed the Ragnarok expertly as Seifer crept closer. The three waited by the rear door for Xu to emerge. When she did Seifer slid behind her and placed the Hyperion against her throat.  
  
"Back In" He ordered. They all went inside the Ragnarok  
  
"Lock her inside a crew cabin" Seifer Commanded to Rajin before he and Fujin went up to the cockpit. Rajin pulled Xu down to the crew quarters and roughly threw her inside and locked the door. "Hope ya like the five star accommodation commander." He said cockily through the door.  
  
In the cockpit Seifer quickly deciphered the controls. Fujin sat down beside him he looked at her and said  
  
"Fu you know you and Rajin don't have to come any further I can take it from here on out". The grey haired girl smiled "Were coming and you know it." She said  
  
"Now lets get the hell out of here" Seifer smiled back as he pressed the radio button.  
  
"Hey control this is the Ragnarok open they bay doors or I'll blow e'm open" Seifer shouted down the mic. The Ragnarok now floated several feet in the air and wobbled a bit as Seifer's flying skills were not top notch. The bay doors creaked open and Seifer flew he Ragnarok out of the out of Balamb garden too fast knocking a car over in the process he pressed the radio button on more time and called out  
  
"Don't try and follow us 'caus we have Commander Xu Kianwi hostage." As the Ragnarok flew off in an easterly direction.  
  
(AN: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter but there's a really long one coming up next.) 


End file.
